Letting Go
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: A veces el amor es sinónimo de sufrimiento, pero qué bello es sufrir por amor. [Este OS participa en el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de Citas Dramione].


_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

_**AVISO:** Este OS participa en el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página de Facebook "Citas Dramione"._

* * *

**Letting Go**

Las puerta de la mansión se abrió cuando su dueño se aproximó a ella. A pesar de que era una construcción sombría, Draco se había criado allí y ahora que la figura controladora de su padre se pudría en una celda de Azkaban, por fin se sentía como en casa. Además, saber que ella lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa cálida le entibiaba el corazón.

Se quitó el abrigo y al instante un elfo se apareció a su lado para cogérselo y guardarlo. Su mirada se encontró con la de la criatura y notó que esta quería hablar, pero la expresión de Draco lo contuvo. Los elfos de la mansión cada día estaban más pesados con el mismo tema, pero a él no le interesaba lo que tuvieran que decir. Recorrió el oscuro pasillo, pensando que tendrían que poner más lámparas. Hermione ya le había mencionado un par de veces que necesitaban más luz, más alegría en esa casa.

Fue directamente a la biblioteca, necesitaba sentarse y descansar después del pleno del Wizengamot. Con su padre en Azkaban, su madre en Francia y la mitad de su fortuna en manos del Ministerio, a Draco se le había permitido ocupar el lugar de los Malfoy en el tribunal mágico. Lo habían aceptado, sí, pero a regañadientes (y en parte por pena), porque la mitad del Wizengamot era nuevo y eso significaba que no veían con buenos ojos la presencia de exmortífagos allí. Cada vez que debían tomar una decisión o debatir una ley, había quien se oponía a sus ideas o posturas solamente por ser Draco Malfoy. Normalmente le importaba una mierda la opinión de los demás, pero había días en que lo sacaban de sus casillas con su estupidez.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en la biblioteca, su gesto se suavizó. Hermione estaba en el sofá, con los pies descalzos sobre el mueble y un libro grande apoyado en las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo recogido y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración con la que leía. Con una mano mantenía el libro abierto y con la otra jugueteaba con la piedra preciosa de su collar. Ella se había negado a llevarlo, pero Draco le había suplicado que se lo pusiera tantas veces que al final ella había aceptado con resignación.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —le preguntó, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado mientras se sentaba recta.

El mago suspiró mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

—Me haría ministro solo para legalizar las Imperdonables.

Hermione rio suavemente.

—Ser ministro no te da ese poder, créeme. —Ella lo había sido durante un par de años; era así como se habían acercado y posteriormente enamorado.

Él fingió cara de frustración, pero después sonrió al mirarla. Cuando llegaba a casa y la veía, casi conseguía olvidar todo lo malo de su vida. Casi, porque había días en que la misma Hermione se encargaba de recordárselo.

—Mañana es el aniversario —dijo.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Draco se tensó y apartó la mirada para que la bruja no viera los sentimientos contradictorios que lo embargaban.

—¿Por qué tienes que sacar el tema? —respondió con sequedad.

Ella inclinó hacia él y rozó su mejilla con los dedos, instándolo a que la mirara de nuevo. En sus ojos marrones había tristeza, pero también dolor. Y anhelo.

—Porque me lo prometiste. —Se llevó una mano al cuello de nuevo, allí donde la piedra resplandecía ligeramente—. Primero me dijiste que solo serían unos días, después unas semanas… Ya ha pasado un año y sigo aquí.

Los labios de Draco se convirtieron en una fina línea. Su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que parecía que fuera a rompérsele en cualquier momento.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo? —le preguntó. No sabía si podría soportar la respuesta, porque había hecho lo imposible para que volvieran a estar juntos.

Ella suspiró y sonrió con ternura.

—Sabes que es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Pero no así —añadió. Sus ojos se empañaron, aunque los muertos no podían llorar—. Nuestro tiempo se acabó hace un año, tenemos que dejarnos marchar —susurró.

Draco cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Negó con la cabeza.

—No es justo —dijo—. Te fuiste muy rápido.

Hacía poco más de un año, Hermione empezó a sentirse mal. No le dio importancia hasta que se desmayó y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital porque no despertaba. Acudieron medimagos de todo el mundo a intentar salvarla, pero en cuestión de horas su vida se apagó. Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy fue enterrada un veintiséis de abril durante una soleada tarde.

—Lo sé, pero esto no es vida —replicó ella.

Draco sabía que tenía razón. A las semanas de su muerte, se le ocurrió una manera de hacerla volver. La Piedra de la Resurrección había desaparecido en el Bosque Prohibido, pero él pasó día y noche buscándola hasta que la encontró. Al principio se dijo que la usaría para poder despedirse apropiadamente de la mujer a la que amaba. Sin embargo, empezó a convocarla cada vez con más frecuencia; pasaban unos minutos, a veces un par de horas juntos, y podían aparentar que eran felices y nada había pasado, pero a él no le era suficiente.

Descubrió una manera de hacer que el espíritu de Hermione se quedara allí, pero con cada día que pasaba, veía cómo la perdía cada vez más. Sabía que la bruja no era feliz, pero era incapaz de destruir la piedra que le había colgado al cuello para que no volviera a desaparecer. Por eso le había prometido que cuando se cumpliera un año de su muerte se despedirían finalmente. Draco había intentado convencerse de que lo haría, pero sabía que solo era una excusa para buscar una solución mejor. Al fin y al cabo, aunque pudieran verse, apenas podían tocarse. No sabía que podía desear más un beso que respirar.

—Mañana —pronunció el mago finalmente.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Ambos sabían que mentía, que luchaba una batalla perdida contra el tiempo, pero Draco no tenía las fuerzas para asumir que despertaría sin ella a su lado el resto de sus días.

Y ahí seguían, juntos pero separados.


End file.
